1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to remote controlled steering units for boats and, more particularly, a remote control steering unit that works with a tiller such as a tiller on a small sailboat. Specifically, the present invention relates to a remote control tiller driver that is mounted to the tiller itself and fixed to the hull with unobtrusive stays to provide the leverage for turning the boat.
2. Background Information
Various types of small boats use a tiller to steer the boat. Tillers are the elongated arms connected the rudder of a sailboat. The tiller extends into the cockpit to allow the captain to vary the position of the rudder while the boat is underway. A tiller on a motorboat may be the handle that extends forwardly into the cockpit from the motor mounted to the stern of the boat. The motor has a leg that extends into the water. The leg supports a propeller and may support a rudder. In both situations, the captain of the boat uses the tiller to control the direction of the boat by moving the tiller back and forth in an arc with respect to the hull of the boat. The tiller is pivotably mounted to the hull such that the rudder turns the opposite direction of the tiller.
There are numerous times on a boat when the captain needs to release the tiller and move about the boat. Such situations include the need to tighten sheets, drop anchors, go below, or fend off a pier or another boat. Although an experienced captain may temporarily tie off a tiller and perform these tasks, the nature of a moving boat on water—especially in sailboat—requires almost constant adjustment of the tiller position to maintain a steady course. The captain thus desires a device that allows the steering system to be controlled remotely so that the captain may adjust the course from any position on the boat. The device should be designed so that it may be retrofit to existing steering systems without the need for extensive modifications to the system or the hull of the boat. The system should also be portable so that the system does not encumber the captain as he moves about the boat. The system should also be easy to use so that the steering system may be controlled while the captain is performing other tasks. The system should also be relatively weather-proof so that is not damaged when exposed to bad weather.